shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jakweenie
Jakweenie is the het ship between Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them Queenie and Jacob first met in 1926 after Queenie's older sister, Tina, brought him and Newt Scamander to the sisters' home in New York City. Queenie took a liking to Jacob as he was the first No-Maj she had had a decent conversation with. Queenie was disappointed when she found out Newt and Jacob had escaped the home. Later, Jacob was going to get obliviated by MACUSA Obliviator Sam. Queenie spotted them and tried to convince Sam into believing she would obliviate him. She initially failed, as he knew obliviating wasn't part of her department. She then blackmailed him, threatening to reveal that he had been cheating on others, after which Sam accepted. The two then met up with Newt and Tina, who were escaping the MACUSA as they tried to execute the two. As Queenie was the only one out of the four who was not wanted, she ordered the rest to hide in Newt's suitcase, which she carried out of the MACUSA building. The four teamed up to find Newt's remaining missing beasts. During this time, Jacob and Queenie got closer, and started to have a romance. After all beasts had been found, the group witnessed an Obscurial causing havoc in the city. Newt went after it, followed by Tina shortly afterwards. Queenie was about to follow the two, but Jacob convinced her to stay with him. Although unwilling to stay at first, Queenie read Jacob's mind and understood what was going on. The two shared a brief but passionate kiss. After the apparent death of Credence Barebone, the two reunited with Newt and Tina. As Jacob was a No-Maj, the MACUSA ordered that he had to forget about magic, meaning he also had to forget about his time with Queenie. Jacob claimed there were other men like him, but Queenie strongly disagreed, saying Jacob was the only one. Shortly before Jacob had his memories removed by the rain, Queenie kissed Jacob. A few months later, Jacob had opened a successful bakery, with pastries bearing a strong resemblance to the beasts he had encountered, despite seemingly having no memory of them. One day, Queenie came to visit the bakery, possibly causing Jacob's memories of her to return, as he touched the spot where he had been attacked by a beast. The Crimes of Grindelwald Queenie wanted to get married to Jacob, but Jacob did want her to marry him as it would result in her getting arrested. Queenie put Jacob under a spell and brought him to the United Kingdom relationships between Muggles and magical people were less strict. The two visited Newt Scamander and informed him they were engaged. Newt, however, noticed Jacob was under a spell and lifted it. Queenie ran away in sadness. Jacob tried to convince her to stay, but she refused, going to Paris after her sister. Jacob and Newt went to Paris as well to look for Tina and Queenie. While alone in Paris, Queenie met Gellert Grindelwald, who managed to convince her that if he ruled the world, she would be allowed to be with Jacob without any boundaries. This convinced Queenie to join Grindelwald's army. At Nicolas Flamel's house, Jacob saw a vision of Grindelwald's meeting with wizards at the Lestrange Mausoleum. He noticed Queenie there, and went to look for her. At the meeting, Jacob tried to get Queenie to leave with him as soon as possible, but she insisted that the two should stay to listen to Grindelwald's speech. After Grindelwald's speech, despite Jacob telling her not to, Queenie walked through the flames, proving herself to be loyal to Grindelwald. Queenie told Jacob to come with her, but he refused. Fanon After the release of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them (movie), Jakweenie quickly became a popular ship due to the couple's canonity. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Queenie/Jacob (Movie) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Photos jq.jpeg artjaqueenie.jpeg jaqueenierain.jpeg Navigation